


Concerts

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Other, Young Genji, Young Hanzo, jesse is lowkey undercover and acting as guard but the boys just take him out to have fun, nightly writing, short and sweet, super short, young Jesse, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Hold tight to the pretty boy's hand.





	Concerts

J-Rock went so much harder than the stuff Gabe listened to, Jesse thought. He jumped to grab his hat as it was almost knocked from his head. The American followed his two companions through the dark. 

Lights whirled and bodies pressed up against one another in the mosh pit as the band started in on the repeating notes of a chorus the Southerner knew hed have stuck in his head for days. 

Maybe one of his friends would loan him the album.

"James! You fall behind!" Genji's laugh danced through the crowd to where Hanzo grabbed onto their ally's hand to tow the tall boy through the crowd.


End file.
